Bittersweet Love Reloaded
by christian95
Summary: will there be true love for Ralph and Vanellope or sadness? reloaded with real chapters i am so sorry for the mix up Ralph x Vanellope Jawbreaker
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my first ongoing it will be 5 chapters I hope everyone enjoys it it is Ralph x Vanellope Jawbreaker please review and such oh well enough of my blabbering….. and oh one last thing I don't own Wreck it Ralph dang it! Lol any who****…..**

**~enjoy~**

_:Today was a normal day…well normal for me anyways wreck this and that get knocked down into the mud you know the norm but of course this is nothing compared to the excitement of going to see Vanellope tonight is are annual slumber party it only happens only every week all though I see her everyday it's just nice to have me and her only just us no one else when it's just me and Vanellope nothing else matters the world doesn't matter just me and her sure she can be a pain in the ass sometimes but hey that's what I love about her and are friendship we could be in a whole crowd of people but when we are together it's just us no one else matters she is my greatest friend and I wouldn't change that for the world oh…here it comes:_

Ralph falls off the building and lands in the mud

"Hey Ralph buddy you okay?" asks Felix from a top the wreck building

"Crystal clear bud" responds Ralph with a smile wiping mud off his face

"I think were done for today bud" responds Felix with a smile as he fixes the building with his hammer

"Okay good I got plans tonight" responds Ralph in a happy tone and a smile

"Really so where is are famous wrecker headin` off to?" responds Felix in a happily cheerful tone

"Oh you know me and Vanellope's annual slumber party" responds Ralph with a smile

"Oh….hey Ralph buddy can I have a quick word with you" responds Felix in a worried tone and a frown

"Sure bud what's on your mind?" asks Ralph curiosity peppering his tone

"Now I don't mean to pry on anyone else's business but…..well…Ralph people are starting to wonder about you and Vanellope's relationship" says Felix in a blunt to the point tone

"What about it Felix?" Responds Ralph in an almost angry frustrated tone

"Now Ralph no reason to get all sour it's just well…Ralph…. People are saying you and Vanellope's relationship might not be appropriate" says Felix in worried tone

"Look Felix let me assure you nothing is going on between me and Vanellope we are just friends and for you or anyone else for that matter to question otherwise is just wrong and sickening and with that being said I am leaving now she is waiting for me and frankly this is just a waste of my time" responds Ralph in an angry rage filled tone almost screaming out what he says

Ralph exits his house in a huff still mad from his talk with Felix Felix just watches as Ralph leaves on the train he hangs his head in sadness

"I can't believe anybody would think my relationship with Vanellope is inappropriate it's ridiculous" responds Ralph to no one as he sits on the train waiting to see Vanellope

_:She will take me mind off of things she always knows how to make me smile:_

_Ralph smiles at the thought of her smiling face and her hugging him _

"Okay here we are sugar rush have a good time buddy" responds the conductor with a smile towards Ralph Ralph smiles back and nods his head climbing out of the train with a smile on his face he knows she has a race today so he decides to head to the tracks to watch her race

He runs towards the race track through the forests of candy canes and finally he sees the stands the crowd is cheering he walks up the stands and began's cheering to

"Yeah! go Vanellope! Hooo!" Screams out Ralph from the stands

Vanellope suddenly turns around and sees Ralph and smiles waving at him and then gets into her racer preparing to race she then hops into her racer and starts the race ralph watches as she speeds off he waits patiently until finally the cars cross the finish line Vanellope wins

_:at a girl show them way to show em: _

"Hey stinkbrain I knew I could smell you coming" says Vanellope in a joking tone with a smirk

"Way to show off president booger breath" responds Ralph in an equally joking tone with a smirk of his own

"So we ready to have the biggest most bestest slumber party ever or what?" says Vanellope in an excited tone

"You betcha" responds Ralph in a happy tone with a smile

"Well then come on doody head hope on the back of my ride" responds Vanellope with a smile

"You sure your car can accommodate my large frame" replies Ralph in a curious tone

"Yeah yeah now come on wide load I ain't got all century" responds Vanellope in a joking tone with a smile

Ralph hops on the back of Vanellope's racer and they speed off to her castle it is a short distance as they arrive in just under ten minutes Vanellope then grabs Ralph's hand and drags him along into the castle

"Hey why are you dragging me along" asks Ralph in joking curiosity

"Because I aint got all christmas grandma stinkball" responds Vanellope jokingly with a smile

"Okay so what's first on the list" asks Ralph

"I was thinking maybe we should get changed and then maybe we could watch a movie" Replies Vanellope in a happy tone

"Okay so I will go get changed in the next room then we can get this show on the road" says Ralph in an excited tone

"Okay don't hurt yourself getting dressed diaper baby" replies Vanellope in a joking tone

"Oh ha ha you're so funny" says Ralph as he waves his hand and brushes off Vanellope's joke

A couple of seconds later Ralph emerges wearing shorts and a plain white t shirt while Vanellope wears short shorts and a tiny t shirt that barely fits her small frame Ralph stops dead in his tracks staring at her for a moment taking her body in

_:My god she is beautiful I would love to…..wait a minute stop thinking those things Ralph you shouldn't think that way this is Vanellope you are thinking about:_

"Okay so stinkbrain ready to get this party started?" asks Vanellope curiously with a raised eye brow and a smile

"I was born ready" says Ralph in a cocky tone with a smirk

"Well aren't you just the knight in shitty armor" replies Vanellope with a giggle

"Hey president candy ass I have saved your skin more than once" responds Ralph with a chuckle

"Uh huh and who saved you from Turbo?" replies Vanellope with a victorious smirk

"Hey I would have gotten him had he not been some big ugly cybug monster" responds Ralph in mock argument

"Mhm sure you would have" says Vanellope in a teasing voice with a smile she suddenly bends over to get the dvd out of the bottom drawer of the big screen tv stand

_:Oh god look at that body I would just love to….no Ralph stop it why are you thinking these things this is Vanellope for Christ's sake your best friend:_

"Hello earth to Ralph are you with me booger breath?" responds Vanellope as she waves her hand in front of Ralph's face

Ralph breaks out of his trance suddenly

"Yeah yeah I am just fine" responds Ralph shrugging off his thoughts

"Okay good because we are going to watch a horror movie" replies Vanellope in a loud ghostly tone

"Good with me as long as you don't wet the bed later" responds Ralph with a chuckle

"Hey I wouldn't worry about me mister chicken bawk bawk" replies Vanellope doing a chicken walk before letting out a giggle

"Alight already let's just see the movie" replies Ralph with a dismissing hand wave

Ralph gets comfortable while watching the movie putting his arms on top of the couch Vanellope begins getting comfortable too before suddenly grabbing Ralph's hand and wrapping it around her Ralph looks down at her with a smile and she smiles back suddenly she jumps up and kisses Ralph on the cheek he responds with a kiss to her forehead suddenly they both stop and stare into each other's eyes and Vanellope suddenly kisses Ralph on the lips Ralph begins kissing back as he leans back into the couch Vanellope continues kissing Ralph

_:My god her lips are amazing she tastes so sweet like vanilla…..I wonder where else she tastes sweet:_

Ralph then slides his large hand up Vanellope's leg sweet center through her shorts

_:Wait this isn't right I shouldn't do this I got to stop now!: _

Ralph suddenly breaks the kiss and pushes Vanellope off of him

"I….i…got to go I can't be here right now_" _saysRalph in a concerned worried tone as he gets up and heads towards the door

"Wait…..what Ralph come back" replies Vanellope

"No I got to go goodbye kid" says Ralph as he opens the doors and storms out of the castle into the woods

"Ralph! Please! No! come back! Please!"

Ralph feels tears in his eyes as she cries out for him

:_This is for the_ best: he thinks to himself

Vanellope stands in the door way crying and says "What did I do wrong"

-To be Continued in part 2!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of my first ongoing fanfic Bittersweet Love Yay! I write these in advance kind of so I could get it done at a speedy rate so you all won't have to wait too long oh yeah the * symbol is Vanellope's thoughts and the ( are Sour Bill's thoughts oh and I don't own Wreck it Ralph if I did this would be canon well…**

**~enjoy~ **

**Two weeks later **

:_it has been a week since that faithful night when I almost crossed the line I almost gave in and took advantage of the one person I care about most in life I had no other option so I ran I ran far away from it all I cant face her again not after that…..hell her life is probably better off without me I am nothing but a goddamn pervert: _

"Pour me another one Tapper" Ralph says drunkly to Tapper

"Jesus Ralph you look like shit what the hell happened to you?" responds Tapper in a worried tone

"That is exactly what happened shit happened" slurs Ralph in a depressed drunk tone

"That don't exactly answer my question" responds Tapper

"I…Look mind your own business! And just pour me another goddamn drink!" responds Ralph in an angry aggressive tone

"You know what make your own goddamn drink!" responds Tapper in an equally angry tone putting the bottle down on the counter

"Fine maybe I will…no you know what fuck it! I am gone!" replies Ralph as he grabs the bottle and heads out of the bar boarding a train back to his game

Ralph then leaves the train stumbling back to his shack house opening the door to find Felix standing in his living room

"Hey Felix what's happening buddy?" asks Ralph in a slurring drunk tone

"Ralph buddy I am really worried about you you have spent the last week and a half at Tapper's and one night you didn't come home at all"

"Look Felix I am fine I will be okay" says Ralph as he tries to sit on his couch but tips over falling on his back

"Shit" responds Ralph in a quiet tone as Felix tries to help him up

"See this is what I am talking about you haven't been yourself lately what happened to you bud?" says Felix in a concerned tone

"Look just leave it alone Felix everything is fine" says Ralph in a drunk uncaring tone"

"No it's not! Look at yourself Ralph you aren't okay!"

"Fine! You want the truth! Okay I kissed Vanellope on the lips! I ran my hand up her leg! I damn near had sex with her! That what you wanted to hear! some testimony from Ralph the big fucking pedophilie monster! well there you have it Felix!" screams out Ralph in an angry drunk tone

"You…you what?" says Felix in a shocked tone

"You heard me I damn near took advantage of my best friend! Yeah sure she kissed me first and made first move! But it still counts! I…..just get the hell out of my house!"

"Ralph I am sure that there is…" says Felix suddenly he is cut off as Ralph smashes his hand through his wall

I Said. Get. The. Hell. Out. Says Ralph through gritted teeth

"O…okay…buddy I am going" says Felix in a frightened tone

**GODDAMN IT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING HARD!** Screams out Ralph as he falls to his knees crying

Ralph then sees a picture of Vanellope and him on his bedside table

He looks at Vanellope as a tear falls from his face onto the picture

"I love you Vanellope" says Ralph as he holds the picture to his chest and cries

**Meanwhile…..**

Felix enters his apartment to see his wife Sargent Calhoun sitting down at the couch waiting for him

"So how did you're talk with Ralph go" asks Calhoun

"Not well" responds Felix in a sad tone as he hangs his head in sadness

"Why? Did he hurt you I will kill him!" says Calhoun as she jumps up from the couch ready for a fight

"No no no honey it wasn't like that its just that…. Its well Ralph kind of admitted something to me"

"What is it? what did he say?" says Calhoun in a surprised curious tone

"Well…He admitted to kissing Vanellope on the lips and running his hand up her leg"

"Oh Wreck it you are so dead!" says Calhoun in anger as she heads for the door

"No! wait! Honey now please let me handle this please before you make any decisions" says Felix grabbing his wife's hand holding her back

"Please honey bunny" says Felix in a soft tone to his wife

"Okay for you but you have got to talk to both of them and set this right" says Calhoun in a stern tone

"Yes ma'am" says Felix as he kisses her hand and then begins kissing up her arm and finally tip toes up to kissing her neck

Oh…..yes moans Calhoun she then says c'mon Fix it I got something that needs fixing says Calhoun with a wink

"Oh my yes coming right up" says Felix as he and Calhoun head to the bedroom and shut the door and turn out the lights

**Next Morning…..**

Felix boards the train to heading to Sugar Rush

"Here goes nothing" says Felix to himself

-To be Continued in part 3!-


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay part 3 of my story Bittersweet Love i hope you have all enjoyed the story so far and i hope you enjoy the next two which are my final ones which makes me happy and sad oh well i love you all! Please review i don't own Wreck it Ralph or nothin lol... **

**~enjoy~**

**Meanwhile in Sugar Rush…..**

_*I have been replaying the night of me and Ralph's slumber party over and over in my head That big dumb doody head jerk he just left me all alone all he probably saw was my height and appearance That big dumb stinkbrain I am 18 years old I am just programmed to look this way I have adult feelings and such ugh! The big stupid fartface jerk dammit why do I have to love him so damn much!* _

Vanellope hasn't moved much since that faithful night mainly laying on the couch and crying barely even going to the races

*I once thought racing was my life now all I want is him*

"Madam President Will you be attending the race this evening?" asks Sour Bill in his usual monotone uncaring voice

"Cancel it tell them I can't make it" says Vanellope in a dull lifeless tone

"Ah another one cancelled very well madam president" responds Sour Bill walking back towards the door but looking back in concern

(I must admit although I do not care much for anything I am worried about Vanellope I hope she will be alright…..)

Suddenly there is a knock on the large doors as Sour Bill approaches to open them finding Felix standing there

"Hello Felix" responds Sour Bill in his usual monotone uncaring tone

"Hey there Sour Bill I was wondering if I could have a word with miss Vanellope" asks Felix in his usual polite southern drawl

"She is up the stairs in her bedroom" replies Sour Bill in his usual never changing tone

"Okay thanks" responds Felix in friendly tone as he walks up the stairs finding a room with President Vanellope written on it he knocks on the door no one answers so he opens the door

"Hello Vanellope it's me Felix" says Felix in a friendly tone

"Come on in what does it matter anyways" says Vanellope in a sad dull lifeless tone

"Oh sweetie now what's wrong?" asks Felix sort of knowing the answer already

"Its Ralph okay I am in love with him I admit it" says Vanellope throwing her hands up to argue her point

"Now darlin you are to young to know about love you might think you love him but it is just a crush" says Felix in a soft sympatric tone

"Oh here we go with my appearance again I know I appear young but I am really 18 years old I was "born" eight teen years ago I am fully an adult I just appear to be a child I was programmed that way that's why that big dumb stinkbrain ran away was because of my appearance well I am an adult I have adult feelings and stuff just not the adult body" says Vanellope

"Huh eight teen years….that would make sense I mean over a period of time feelings do develop and thus you have had eight teen years to develop adult feelings not going to lie that… makes perfect sense actually" says Felix surprised yet happy

"So…..how….how has Ralph been" asks Vanellope in a sad yet curious

Felix suddenly breaks out of his trance having had an idea

"I realize now he loves you and needs you I now see how important you are to him that being said I need you to wait in the Sugar Rush town square tomorrow at noon " says Felix with a smile

"Wait!…..Why?" Yells out Vanellope as Felix runs out the door

"No time for explanation bye!" says Felix in a rush as he hops the train to get back home

**Back in Fix it Felix Jr **

"Honey I am home!" responds Felix in a happy tone

"So how did it go?" replies Calhoun from the kitchen as she tries another attempt to cook

"Great! I found out today that despite her looks Vanellope is actually 18 years old and I know now that Ralph needs her and she needs him"

Calhoun stops cooking and turns to her husband

"Now your just talking crazy" responds Calhoun with her hands on her hips

"No now honey bear with me on this I know it sounds nuts but her game was made 18 years ago so logically she was "born" 18 years ago she is 18 years old but her programming has not allowed her to mature psychically but mentally she has mature into adulthood" says Felix in a understanding yet happy tone

"Now that you mention it it does make sense from a logical stand point" says Calhoun in a surprised yet equally understanding tone

"So how are they supposed to get together if Ralph doesn't know all this"

"Because tomorrow I will talk to Ralph and then for the first time ever he is going to fix it I laid the ground work I just need him to do the labor" says Felix in an excited tone

"So you have already got it planned out" says Calhoun with a raised eye brow

"Half of it yes" says Felix with a smile suddenly he is pulled into a kiss by his wife

"You know I love a man the takes charge" says Calhoun with a smirk

"I am your fixer man baby" says Felix in a smooth tone

Felix and Calhoun kiss once more before finally there fire alarm goes off

"Son of a bitch!" screams out Calhoun in frustration

"Cooking is not one of my strengths" says Calhoun still frustrated

"But you have a lot of other strengths honey bunny"

"You bet your sweet ass I do" says Calhoun as she slaps Felix on the ass

"Now lets order some takeout and then get to bed for some real fun" says Calhoun with a smile

"You betcha honey bunny" says Felix in a happy tone

-To be Continued in part 4!-


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter 4 of my Bittersweet Love story one of the first to last (next chapter being the last) i hope you have all loved it so far i thank you for your reviews :) i dont own Wreck it Ralph i would love to though that would be freaking awesome but alas i dont but anyways...**

**~enjoy~**

**Next morning in Niceland **

Ralph wakes up from yet another drunken stupor lying on the floor curled up with the picture of him and Vanellope having been crying half the night he has cried himself to sleep every night for the last Two Weeks it just gets worse every night

_:Another day without her hell this isn't living I need her in my life she is my life without her there is nothing but darkness what's the point of living if you can't be with the one person you love more than anything:_

Felix knocks at Ralph's door before entering

"Ralph buddy?...my god you look terrible" says Felix as he looks at his desperate friend

{Hasn't bathed in days and wears the same clothes never changing dirty reeks of beer I need to help him fix this}

"Look Felix if you came here to judge me or kill me for being a pervert go ahead I am sick of life anyways" says Ralph in an uncaring depressed tone

"Now Ralph that's just crazy talk now I realize that you and Vanellope need each other and love each other I happen to have found out for myself that Vanellope's game was created eight teen years ago and thus she was "born" eight teen years ago she is an adult but her body and psychical growth have stopped do to her programming she was programmed to look like a little girl but she isn't one and she needs you Ralph she loves you" says Felix with a smile

"Really?...well be that as it may I cant face her again not after the way I treated her last time" says Ralph in a sad frustrated tone

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but…..honey I need you!" calls out Felix to his wife

Calhoun than enters Ralph's shack walks up to Ralph grabs him by his overalls and slaps him across the face and shakes him and says

"Now you listen here Wreck it! That girl miss candy princess needs you and loves you! okay! So quit mopping around! quit feeling sorry for yourself! clean yourself up! take a shower! Change into your best looking suit! And you go hop your big ass on that train and set things right with her or I swear to almighty god I will put you in a hell far worse than you could ever imagine you got that!" screams out Calhoun to Ralph in a drill sergeant tone

"Yes ma'am" and thank you for giving me the courage" says Ralph in a happy tone he then gets an idea

Now if you two will excuse me I got a date with the love of my life! Says Ralph a excited joyful tone

He then quickly showers and gets dressed in the suit he wore to Felix and Calhoun's wedding and grabs his boom box and microphone

"Oh crap! where am I meeting her at?" asks Ralph to Felix and Calhoun

"Sugar Rush in the town square now go get her buddy!" says Felix to Ralph with a pat on the shoulder

Thank you Felix Thank you Calhoun I will never forget this! Says Ralph with a smile as he boards the train to Sugar Rush holding the picture of him and Vanellope

"Don't worry baby I will be there soon" says Ralph as he looks at the picture with a smile

-To be Concluded in part 5!-


	5. Chapter 5 Final chapter

**Okay here it is the exciting conclusion of Bittersweet Love thanks to all who have viewed followed favorited and reviewed! :D and now I will get on with the show…..**

**~enjoy~ **

**Sugar Rush at Noon time**

I hope that fix it doofus knew what he was talking about I don't see nothing says Vanellope to herself suddenly she hears a noise

They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we're grown

Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Vanellope turns around to see where the direction of the music is coming from seeing Ralph standing there in a tuxedo holding a micro phone singing

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

Ralph points directly at Vanellope when he sings that part stepping closer as he does

They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned,

Our money's all been spent

I guess that's so, we don't have a pot

But at least I'm sure

Of all the things we got

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

Ralph walks closer and closer to Vanellope as he sings everyone just watching in awe

I got flowers in the spring

I got you to wear my ring

And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

Don't let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care,

With you I can't go wrong

Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain

We can't climb

Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

Ralph then gets down on one knee and holds Vanellope's hand in his as he sings the last part

I got you to hold my hand

I got you to understand

I got you to walk with me

I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

Ralph just stays there holding Vanellope's hand for the longest time Vanellope blushes before bursting out into giggles of laughter

"That has got to be the most corniest dopiest thing I have ever seen!" says Vanellope through laughter

Ralph's smile fades as he gets up and begins to walk away

"But that is the reason I fell in love with you you are the most dopiest sappiest person on earth and a colossal stinkbrain at times but that is why I fell in love with you I love you for your personality I love you for who you are I never want you to change I just want you to let me love you" says Vanellope as she walks closer and closer with each word

"I promise to love you forever and always I promise to be there by your side everytime you need me even when you don't I will be there you're the first person I want to wake up seeing and the last person I want to see when I close my eyes to sleep I love you Vanellope Von Schweetz" Ralph says to Vanellope as he picks her up in his arms

"Pinky swear" says Vanellope as she put her pinky finger out

"Pinky swear" says Ralph as he holds his Pinky out and wraps it around Vanellope's Pinky

They then use each other's pinky fingers to pull each other closer as they kiss and everybody in Sugar Rush applauds the new found couple

**Four Months Later**

The sun is shining the birds are chirping on a beautiful day unlike anyday this is Vanellope and Ralph's wedding day

"Oh man Oh man Oh man" says Ralph pacing back and forth

"Calm down Ralph buddy everything will be fine" says Felix with a smile and a pat on the arm

"Thank you Felix I guess I just never imagined myself getting married before" says Ralph in a nervous tone

"Hey I can understand I was nervous my first time too but don't worry it will be fine" says Felix in a calming tone he then hears the music

"Okay its time come on buddy" says Felix as he grabs Ralph's hand leading him out

Suddenly Vanellope appears from the other end of the aisle in a white dress with sprinkles and candy on it walking down the aisle with Calhoun walking her down

Vanellope then makes it down her and Ralph standing in front of one another looking at each other with smiles are their faces

Sour Bill officiates as the priest saying the word

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of President Vanellope Von Schweetz and Wreck it Ralph in holy matrimony if any one objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace"

It is completely silent no one objects

President Vanellope Von Schweetz do you take Wreck it Ralph to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you may live

"I do" says Vanellope Happily tears of Happiness threating to spill at any moment

And Wreck it Ralph do you President Vanellope Von Schweetz take to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you may live

"I do" says Ralph Happily damn near crying tears of joy himself

Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride

Ralph picks Vanellope up and kisses her on the lips as everyone cheers and applauds

"I love you Vanellope Von Schweetz" says Ralph

"And I love you too Ralph"

They then kiss again in happy and loving embrace


End file.
